


Smoke Haze

by Mochi Trash (MochiTrash8910)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, SO, Shotgunning, Slut Shaming, a small teensy bit of slight hinting at underage, also there's only like, and also I fricking love this pairing haha, but I've been reading for years lol, but nothing ykno, first smut actually, is a thing, lowkey, lowkey tho, tbh just a bunch of my kinks together in this fic, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTrash8910/pseuds/Mochi%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reveled in the burn in his lungs for a moment, then pressed open Nicolas's mouth, blowing the smoke in. He watched as the wisps flowed into Nicolas, and felt his pulse rise as Nic closed his eyes and breathed it in. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Haze

"Fuck, Nic," Worick groaned. After a long day, the boys decided to clock out for the night and stay in.

It wasn't the first time they'd done this, it might've started a bit after they began living alone, together. Sometimes spending nights on the streets was just a bit too cold, and wandering hands weren't unwelcome between the two of them. 

Worick saw Nicolas grin at what he read on his lips, eyes predatory and smile sly. There was no hiding that the both of them were excited, but whether it was from the daze the smoke created or the heat of the moment, neither of them were sure. Nicolas's rough hands were on Worick, grinding the heel of one hand into his erection, and the other resting on his hip. With each stroke, Worick hissed and arched slightly into the touch.  
Worick himself was busy holding the blunt, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Using that hand, he led Nicolas's face back up to his and took a drag from the cigarette. He reveled in the burn in his lungs for a moment, then pressed open Nicolas's mouth, blowing the smoke in. He watched as the wisps flowed into Nicolas, and felt his pulse rise as Nic closed his eyes and breathed it in. 

Both of them shared the high that the smoke gave them, lazily pressing their bodies together, yearning for contact.  
Worick brought the blunt again to his mouth, watching as Nic unbuttoned his own pants then his. Nicolas lowered himself and pulled down the clothes, and Worick's member sprung out, already dripping precome.  
He pressed his tongue against the tip then covered the cock with his mouth, sucking and licking and stroking.  
Worick bucked his hips up into his mouth, unable to control himself in the wet heat. He fisted his hand in Nic's short black hair, gripping it tighter when he felt teeth graze his skin.  
Nicolas's head kept bobbing up and down, slurping noises filling the empty room accompanied by low, guttural moans and grunts. He felt Worick's figure pause and stiffen, and knowing his body, immediately pulled his mouth off his dick.  
The white haired gigolo's eyes snapped open in frustration, anger crossing his burning face, he was so close.  
By then, the cigarette was already nearing its end, Worick took a final inhale and forced the smoke into Nic's mouth, tasting a bit of himself on his lips.  
He put out the cigarette butt and dropped it, instead gripping Nic's shirt, pushing him down onto the mattress.  
Nicolas was so hard, he felt his cock straining in his pants until Worick pulled them off as well, the space freeing up. 

"How do you want it?" Worick asked, looking him in the eyes. He leaned back a bit to let Nic sign.  
'From behind'. 

Worick quickly went to work and flipped Nicolas over, positioning him to face the stand alone mirror resting on the other side of the room. Nic got onto his knees and looked up into his own reflection, seeing his partner move about the room then returning to his place behind him.  
He felt the first slick finger prod his hole, then slowly push into him. A drop of precome dripped onto the sheets from his aching dick, as Worick began to move the finger in and out, letting him adjust.  
Without warning, he felt a second finger insert beside the first and jolted at the feeling. His breaths began to grow heavy, and his hips were gently rocking back into Worick's touch, wanting more.  
Worick scissored his fingers, stretching out the hole as he watched Nicolas slowly crumble in the mirror. He always liked his expressions, visual and sound, the best.  
"MoRe," Nicolas quietly let out, now panting and rutting back against the fingers, his cock untouched but throbbing. His face was flushed and sweat began to collect at his temples.  
"You want more, you little slut?" Worick asked, knowing Nic was watching his mouth in the reflection. He pulled his digits out and watched as Nic's hole clenched at the loss. Covering his dick with more of the lube, he stroked himself and placed his tip at his entrance.  
He pushed into the tight heat, feeling it close in around his cock. With his hands on Nic's hips, he finally bottomed out and pressed his skin flush to Nic's. Nic was taking in deep breaths, it hurt but he didn't mind the pain. He basked in the feeling of himself stretching and filling up, his ass up and face pressed to the sheets.  
After letting Nic get used to his size, Worick started sliding out until only his tip was in him, then slammed back in. Nicolas fisted the sheets, grunting at the sudden thrust. Worick wanted to pound him into the mattress but decided to save that for later, and bring Nic to desperation to make him beg for it first. He kept repeating this process of slipping in and out, alternating between slow and fast, until Nic moaned in frustration and began to rut back against Worick's dick, patience lost.  
Worick smirked, "Eager, are we?".  
He tightened his hold on Nic's hips, halting his movements. Catching Nic's gaze in the mirror.  
"Beg," he commands.  
Nic looks away for a moment, catching his breath, then looks down at the mess he's made of the sheets.  
"PleAsE, fUckk Me," he grunts out. 

Worick feels himself throb inside Nic at those words. He lets out a grunt of his own and starts to match Nic's previous pace, the sound of skin slapping skin ringing in his ears. He leans down to press his torso against Nic's back, sweat covering their flushed skin. He pulls Nic up and holds him close, giving him a full view of the both of them connected in the mirror. They watch each other's reflections as Worick keeps fucking him, each thrust bringing them closer to finishing.  
"You're so fucking hot. Look at how good you are for me," Worick says into Nic's ear. Nic reads his lips in the mirror and clenches around him, groaning in pleasure. 

Worick keeps thrusting, then hits an angle and Nic almost shouts from the pleasure. He stays in that position, pressing on Nic's prostate over and over again.  
Nic tightens and stiffens around Worick's cock, come spurting out from his dick, untouched. His come covers his own torso and lands on the sheets.  
Worick doesn't stop, and continues to hit Nic's oversensitized prostate, almost making it painful for Nic. He slams one last time into Nic and grunts, gripping Nic's hips so hard his fingers bruise his skin. He stays inside him and Nic feels heat filling him, warming him in his post-smoke haze. 

Worick pulls out of him and Nic feels his come drip out of his hole. He lets himself fall to the mattress and Worick follows, snaking his arms around Nic's waist and pressing them closer together. 

The room smelled of smoke and sex, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ahhhhhh :D  
> This is actually my first smut that I'm posting,, lol, hope I didn't heck up /too/ bad  
> I like this pairing a lot, I feel like angry sex would be great with them as well, but I wanted to try lowkey kinda slutty Nicolas, and it ain't bad but I feel maybe it doesn't fit his character? Sweats sorry if it's OOC  
> Also sorry, I haven't written in forever, maybe a year or two so forgive me for my rusty everything
> 
> Hope you liked it~!!!


End file.
